Date A Live Rewind:Yoshino
by Psycho Yanderes
Summary: what if Shido knew a spirit before the events with his sister kotori and regained his memories after the fact and what if he met that same spirit all those years later rated T to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start I want to say thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction and I apologize for any mistakes and errors you find as well as continuity  
errors and this date a live fanfic will not have influence from the light novels I am sorry but I have not read them ok now without further ado the story begins.**

 **Chapter one: The Friends we cherish**

I honestly can't believe how today has went from bad to worse but then to I can't classify it as worse or better but I'm getting ahead of myself let's start off from the beginning with who am I

My name is Shido Itsuka and I'm just your basic 16 year old high school student and when i say average i mean average there is nothing special about me blue hair, amber brown eyes, average height and build and I live with my foster sister Kotori I never really knew my dad and my mom abandoned me at a young age then I was adopted by Kotori's parents and that leads to right now and speaking of my little sister.

"WAKE UP!" Said Kotori who is currently jump on top of trying to get me out of bed with what could be considered the worst wakeup call in history

"Kotori my darling little sister." I said irritated by the events that are transpiring

"Yes darling big brother." Kotori said a smile plastered on her face

I contemplate whether or not I should get revenge on her but in the end I decide against it "Kotori how can i get out of bed when you're standing on top of me."

"oh sorry" she said getting off my bed as I stand up and look at the girl in front of me Kotori is a the standard middle schooler size with red eyes and red hair tied into twin tails by her white ribbons with one bit of hair sticking out like an antenna ' _why does that happen anyways'_ I wonder but immediately snap out of it as I remember what I have to do.

"Hey Kotori I know you want to eat so please go downstairs and wait for me I'll be down in a minute to make breakfast ok" I said

"Ok" she said taking off down the stairs

I'm left staring at the door and I wonder something ' _I'm very grateful that she doesn't remember anything that happened back if she knew I don't know how she would be.'_

Yes at some point something very bad happened involving me and Kotori and as a result we both lost our memories of it and I only recently got them back how I got them back it was through a picture that had been taken a bit before that event but it had been forgotten as well and I may have not remembered a thing if that picture hadn't been of something very special to me.

Leaving my thoughts alone I quickly but on my school uniform I go to Raizen high school while my sister attends the middle school I let out a sigh and as a walk towards the door I open my desk and grab two photos one of which was the before mentioned memento and the other was also a picture that was close to me quickly sliding them into my pocket I go towards the kitchen.

* * *

As I'm making breakfast kotori is in the living room watching the news currently we are the only two people in the house our parents are on a business trip and we have no idea when they'll be back so for now it's just us.

"in other news in the early hours of the morning in the outskirts of tenguu city the civilians in neighboring areas have been told to evacuate" said the news reporter

"Another spacequake" I sighed

Spacequakes in a very simplified for were unknown phenomenon that caused catastrophic damage and killed hundreds to millions depending on the size and the area they happen in the first one to appear was in Eurasia and it killed around 150 million people and practicly eradicated everything in its area.

' _The thing is to me what causes them is not unknown'_ I thought the real cause our something called spirits being of unknown origin and when and wherever one appears a spacequake immediately follows I only know this because I met one a long time ago I didn't get a proper explanation but I got enough to get a basic understanding ' _of course kotori doesn't know who told me I don't think if she did her and the spirit may have both been in danger.'_

"You know they stopped for a while but they seem to be starting back up again" Kotori said 'things seem to be moving quicker than expected don't you think' she said that last part a quietly but I heard but I decided not to answer instead...

"Kotori" I said quickly moving in front of her "why are you eating that before breakfast" referring to the lollipop she currently had in her mouth she immediately jumps back in complete shock I sigh "ok you can eat it as long as you finish breakfast ok" she nods and i quickly go back to making breakfast.

"so Kotori since you have the junior high opening ceremony today do you want something for lunch" I ask pretty much knowing what her answer is before she says it

"A DELUXE KIDS PLATE!" She shouts out I can practically see stars in her eyes I know arguing is pointless so I agree to it "ok, ok at lunch you and me will go out to eat and let me guess based on what you want you want to do to Danny's am I right"

If I wasn't sure there were stars in her eyes before i am definitely sure now as she jumps up from her seat "YES' she shouts with pure joy "and you can't go back on this promise no matter what even if terrorists take it over or a spacequake happens." She stop and look at me "you promise" she holds out her pinky wanting a pinky promise and I extend and grab hers with my pinky "I promise that no matter what we will go to Danny's for lunch" I made the promise with a smile on my face "now come or we're gonna be late for school."

* * *

After a few minutes I and Kotori split off in different directions "REMEMBER LUNCH!" She yelled "YA I'LL REMEMBER!" I yell back at her as I turn around I can't help but notice two things

First I see a trio of girls huddled together whispering to each other and looking back at me and immediately recognize the girls first is the girl with spiky golden hair and golden eyes Ai Yamabuki basically the leader of the group, next is Mai hazakura who has brown eyes and has short brunette hair and from what i know she seems to be a gossip hound but it's just rumors I heard, and finally the girl who wears glasses and has purple shoulder length hair and matching purple eyes is named Mii Fujibakama and all I've heard her say at least when I'm listening has been "that's so lame" and all of them are wearing Razien high uniforms and from what i can hear them say they seem to think I'm a siscon "great just what I needed" I sighed.

And as for the second thing is that i feel someone other than them staring at me and I quickly take a look around and hiding behind a lamp post in a stalkerish fashion is our class genius and top athlete Origami Tobiichi she has short silver hair and piercing blue eyes, as soon as we make eye contact she ducks behind the pole to remain out of sight and as i turn around and continue on to school I can't help but remember when I first met her she was crying as both her parents had just been killed in a fire that mysteriously started at least _to most it mysteriously started'_ I thought thinking back to that day I can't but feel sorry for everyone involved on that day.

* * *

As I walk into the classroom and sit at my desk I am immediately greeted by my friend Hiroto Tonomachi who has spiky black hair and blackish grey eyes, and to say it best hes not afraid to say whats on his mind and if he remembered correctly there were rumors going around that Hiroto was gay but shido highly doubted it.

"Yo shido how you doing" he said with his usual smile

"Good how about you" I said

"I'm doing awesome i mean I have a girlfriend now you want to meet her" said an ecstatic Hiroto

"ummm sure" I said surprised Hiroto had never been one to grab a girls attention

He quickly pulls out his phone and opens it revealing a girl from what looks like a kind of dating sim ' _and how did I know something wasn't right_ ' I think before I feel a presence walk up behind me and i quickly turn around to see Origami standing there

"Itsuka Shido" she said and judging by the directness and caution in her voice she is asking as if I won't remember and I had forgotten before but as I said I have those memories again

I smile and I see some relief in her eyes that quickly leaves "yes origami" as I say that I can hear a quick gasp from Hiroto and see the trio and a couple other students stare at us and I quickly whisper to her " _don't worry I still remember you"_ and she seemed to take comfort in that as she went to her seat.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around "Dude you know Origami" Hiroto asks a shocked expression on his face.

"yes were actually childhood friends" I said remembering back to that time and as return from my thought I notice the other students whispering ' _they probably think me and Origami are going out or something well I should be prepared just in case anyone ask'_ I thought in all honesty he saw Origami as only a friend, but then i get the urge to ask "If you want to I actually have a picture of back when we were kids if you wanted to see it" I say to hear a yes from Hiroto as I go to grab the picture I see Origami has returned as well as Ai, Mai, and Mii all wanting to see it as i pull out the picture I see i grabbed both of them but It didn't really matter.

And i show the picture of a 11 year old me and origami and a 8 year old kotori all smiling as the picture was taken, I look around seeing the reaction Hiroto's is of surprise maybe because origami is actually smiling, the trio's was one of looking at something very cute, origami's was different she was looking at something else and I'm sure I know what it is which is confirmed when she ask "Shido what is that?" Saying that as she pointed at the second picture "oh that" i chuckled remembering it well and I show them it to a gasp from everyone around me.

The picture shows a me that is younger than in the last picture in this one im about 8 years old and in it there is a girl next to me approximately 2 years younger and as i look at it I hear Ai ask "who is that" and I respond with "my friend from a long time ago and one who I miss dearly" and I wasn't lying a day doesn't go by where I don't think about her and it lead me to think maybe I think of her as more than a friend, I look over at origami real fast and i notice she's staring at the girl with pure hate in her eyes before i can ask what's wrong our teacher walks in sender her back to her desk ' _I'll have to ask her about it later'_ I thought turning my attention to the teacher.

to say it was a pleasant surprise on who the teacher was is an understatement as it was Tamae Okanime or as the student like to call her Tama-chan based on her young appear her age is actually 29 has short brown hair with thin framed glasses over her brown eyes oh and she was popular with every student as evidence by the cheers from the class.

I can't help but look over at the seat next to mine which was origami (did i forget to say she sat there) and I lean over and whisper to her ' _if you have time I want to talk after class'_ she nods her head i return attention to the teacher for class to fully start.

* * *

As class end I also realized i made a huge mistake 'AH NO I FORGOT I HAD TO MEET KOTORI' I scream inside my head and before I know it origami is waiting for my but then I get an idea "hey origami I forgot i had to go meet my sister for lunch so I got to go but if you want you can walk with me and we can talk on the way" I suggest and she say "ok' and as we are about to leave.

"THIS IS NOT A TRAINING DRILL THIS IS NOT A TRAINING DRILL A SPACEQUAKE HAS BEEN FORECASTED ALL CIVILIANS WITHIN THE VICINITY PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE NEAREST SHELTER IMMEDIATELY!" A loud speaker blares out an alarm

"ok Origami we have to..." I start say before I notice she's gone as I run to the shelter I can't help but think what kind of spirit is going to appear then I remember Kotori ' _No there is no way she would be there right"_ I think but I have to check I pull out my phone and check her phones GPS and my heart nearly stops it says its right at Danny's and I immediately turn towards the restaurant's direction and run as fast as I can ignoring the yells of everyone around me.

* * *

I eventually arrive and look around wildly and yell out "KOTORI WHERE ARE YOU" but as I start to search suddenly

BOOM

The quake hits and I am pushed down by the force of it as I start to get back up recovering from being thrown to the ground I stare at the crater before me shocked by it and that I had survived but then I notice there is a figure in the center of the crater surrounded by the smoke and as it clears what or rather who I see surprises me

In the center of the crater was a girl she was short and was wearing a white dress with a green hooded coat with rabbit ears and a tail with a pink ribbon she had blur eyes and blue hair but the most distinguishing feature was the rabbit puppet that was on her left hand.

Shido couldn't believe his eyes and his mind was racing a million miles per hour ' _WHAT'_ he internally screamed unable to say it out loud and as he was beginning to get a grip on himself another explosion hit near the girl and he looked at the source to members of a military unit known as the AST (anti spirit team) who as the name implies are sent to terminate spirits and his shock among them is a familiar silver haired girl.

"Origami" he said in complete shock and the silver haired girl who had just noticed him and flew down right in front of him and said "I don't know why you're here but you need to leave now" unable to respond shidou had managed to get to his feet only to see another shot about to be fired at the spirit give and instead of running away to everyone shock he ran straight for the girl.

"YOSHINO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he threw himself in front of the shot to feel an immense burning pain as it hit him and noticed it went straight through him and as he stumbled forward he noticed the girl Yoshino who looked shocked on the verge of tears he went towards smiled and moving his rather heavy feeling arm and patted her head "don't worry i told you I'd always protect you" he said right before he collapsed

As he felt himself drift into darkness he thought one thought ' _at least I saw here one last time'_ for the girls he protected was the one in the photo, the one who was his oldest friend.

The one who I had started to fall in love with.

 **Hey Psycho here and thank you for read now I would like to ask you kindly to tell me what I need to do to improve for future chapters and stories I also want to apologize if this came off as uninteresting I changed up some stuff but for the most part it is the same old beginning to date a live except with yoshino but ya please leave suggestions and tell me errors or other improvements I can make thank you and I will see you late.**

 **3/28/2017 edits**

 **fixed age errors for shido and origami**

 **added line breaks**

 **small edit to ending**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey welcome back for the second chapter I hope you all enjoyed the first and I hope you enjoy this one also one quick thing this story shall now start drifting away more from the actual date a live plot line I.E some event will happen others will not ok then without further ado begin chapter 2.**

 **Chapter Two: Reunited**

' _This feeling this feeling of dying'_ I thought as I am surrounded by darkness feeling everything start to melt away, but part of me knows it wouldn't last ' _yep this feels exactly like last'_ I think just as I start to feel my senses return and I open my eyes to see I am not in the crater anymore but what looks like and infirmary it looks strange as it looks much more high-tech then a hospital and as I look around I notice someone else standing over me

"uhh hi" I said wonder who she was

"hello" she said in a monotone voice the women in question had pale blue hair and blue eyes wearing a uniform that was tan with a brown trim buttoned over a white buttoned up shirt and a black tie she had two noticeable features one was the blue teddy bear in her uniform chest pocket the other were the dark circles under her eyes indicating she had not slept in a long time.

"Can I ask why I am here or where I am for that matter" I said cautiously careful in case anything happens

"You were brought here after receiving a nearly fatal blow" she said without any emotion "as for where you are on the Fraxinus and if you would follow me our commander will explain it more to you" she said as she started walking to the door I follow knowing it's the only way I'm going to get any answers

On what appeared to be the command station I see at least six people in a room 5 of which are at terminals and the sixth look at what appeared to be a monitor with a map of tengu city as the door the man looking at the map looks over "greetings glad to see you have woke up my name is Kyouhei Kannazuki" he says in a rather refined sort of speech he has long blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a outfit similar to the girl beside me except it was white and blue with a black trim over a black undershirt and white tie.

"So are you the commander?" I ask he certainly looks like one

He lets out a small laugh "no I am not but trust me when I say the commander is someone you happen to know very well" he say as the chair that was next to him spins around and give Shido another huge surprise.

"That's right Shido" says the familiar red haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth

"KOTORI" I shout in surprise unable to comprehend what was going on and wait did she call me Shido instead of Big Brother.

"yes, yes I know you have a lot of question" she said sounding less like the sister he knows and more like well a commander as she speaks again she narrows her eyes at me in a very intimidating fashion "and the thing is so do I, so I want to ask how much do you know exactly."

I don't need to be a genius to figure out she's talking about the events that happened earlier I take a breath to compose myself "ok what do you want to know."

"First how much do you know about spirits" she asked slowly probably thinking I wouldn't have an answer.

"Spirits are beings that were once human but came into contact with something that gave them the powers they possess and they are what create those spacequakes" I say with full confidence in what I was saying "oh and they manifest their power through something called an angel."

Kotori as well as the others everyone in the room besides the pale blue haired women is staring at me with a shocked expression Kotori breaks out of her shock and asks "tell me how did know that"

"I actually met a spirit a long time ago and they told me what they knew" I say faltering slightly as I realize I shouldn't have said as much as I had.

Kotori stare intensifies as she asks" would she happen to be the spirit you knew" and as she says that the monitor shows a picture of the girl with a puppet who I saw and had taken that shot for.

I stare at the screen for a moment before pulling out the picture in my pocket and handing it to Kotori who looks at it surprise returning to her face and she say "well ok I guess you two are well acquainted that will make this next part much easier"

I take back the picture from her and say "let me guess you want me to go find and talk to her and then seal her powers" not caring how much I say anymore

Yet again shock reigns in the room and kotori who yet again regained her composure first say "yes but first you should probably be introduced to everyone since we're going to be helping you" for the next couple minute I'm introduced to everyone I already know the vice commander kyouhei, then theirs the sleep deprived looking girl Reine who according to her hasn't slept for 30 years confusing as she looks like she's in her 20's but then I remember that tama-chan looks younger than she is so I don't press it, finally I'm introduced to kyoji Kawagoe, masomi mikimoto, hinako shilzaki, munechika nakatsugawa, and kozue minowa and im actually told the on board A.I. is called maria arusu ok I honestly don't know why but im going with it.

"ok now that's all done let's get straight to business now we were doing to go through some vigorous training to go interact with her but seeing as you know her let alone went to sacrifice yourself for her we don't have to do anything like that yet I say yet because as I should mention is that you're going to be interacting with other spirits." Says kotori hoping I'll agree.

Lucky for her I plan on agreeing "ok I'll help you" I say she smiles "but I want to ask somethings in exchange for my help" I say

She stares at me caught off guard by what I just said before replying with a sigh "fine name your price"

"well actual I only have one and it's that no matter or how many spirits I end up saving I'm going to be putting Yoshino, and yes her name is Yoshino, ahead of the others" I say to silence and some stares

"I guess that can happen" she says feeling awkward "but ok enough chit chat since you know 'Yoshino' well enough that all we need to do is find her now."

"Actually I have an Idea on where she might be" I say based on memory.

"Where?" Kotori asks

"The shrine its where she like to spend most of her time" I say and the crew get to work suddenly another thought enters my head "also does it happen to be raining."

Kotori looks at me confused "it is why?"

"Good that means she's around though I have no idea why it didn't when she first appeared" I say confused before brushing it off in exchange for focusing on getting to yoshino "umm how do I get off this thing?"

"Oh ya where going to have to teleport you off so we'll send you to the shrine and here" she hands me what appears to be an ear piece "it's to keep in contact with you ok all set good luck Shido" suddenly I'm surrounded by a light and before I know it I'm standing in front of the shrine

I shiver at the cold rain coming down "damn I wish I had my coat or umbrella with me" I think out loud.

Suddenly Kotori's voice come over the communicator in my ear "quit whining and get to searching what if the AST are also searching for her and if they are you definitely need to hurry"

I happen to agree and begin looking around and luckily it isn't long before I find a familiar green coated girl hoping around amongst some rain puddles I smile before walking towards her only to surprise her and as she jumps back the puppet on her hand falls off.

I yet again can help but smile as I walk over and pick up the puppet and proceed to hand it to her "hey don't worry I'm not going hurt you I just saw you and wanted to ask what you're doing out here all alone" I say gently what I'm trying to do is rather than just flat out tell her who I am im going to let her figure it out on her own I mean it's been about 8 years give or take since we last saw each other.

Yoshino quickly takes the puppet and puts it back on her left hand and just as she does that the puppet speaks " **Hey thanks I really appreciate it buddy"** it says.

"Hey don't worry about" I say completely unfazed by the puppet.

Suddenly the puppet starts looking at me intensely as if trying to figure out something and it apparently does **"Hey wait you're the guy that took that hit for yoshino"**

I smile "yes I am" I say casually

" **Then mind telling us how your alive you looked like you were dead"** it says confused **"Also you said something to her it was very quiet so do you mind repeating it"** it say.

"I think only an answer the second question is necessary and that was don't worry I will always protect you" I say hoping it will actually trigger a response and it looks like it paid off.

The puppet is still looking confused but the girl is looking at in shock as if she just seen a ghost and she say in a quiet voice "Sh-Shido?"

My smile widens as I reply "yep Yoshino it's me"

The puppet looks at me in surprise before it suddenly shouts out **"SHIDO ITS SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN"**

I let out a chuckle "yeah yoshinon it's been what 8 years since I last saw you two" I say to Yoshinon as yoshino runs over to me and give a hug

"I-I never thought… I was going to see you again" she says sounding on the verge of tears

"Honestly I thought the same thing but I'm happy we did" I say returning her hug "hey yoshino I know we have a lot to catch up on but I think we go to someplace out of the rain and besides I have some people who you might want to meet"

I was kind of nervous adding that last part as she might refuse because she's extremely terrified of other people "you'll be with me right?" she ask

"Of course" I respond

"O-ok then" she says visibly nervous

"I grab her hand "don't worry no one's going to hurt you" I immediately use the communicator to talk to Kotori "hey Kotori can you bring us up."

"Sure thing" was the response I got before the light from before came back and before either of us knew it we were back on the Fraxinus.

Keeping my grip on Yoshino's hand I lead her to the command bridge and once we enter she immediately hides behind me as she is scared by the eight people in the room who all turned to look at us.

As with me kyouhei steps forward to greet the Spirit behind me "hello my name kyouhei kannazuki vice-commander of the Fraxinus and you must be Yoshino correct?" he says gently and with a friendly smile which seems to calm Yoshino down a little but she still hid and before I can say anything Yoshinon decides to speak up.

" **Hey I'm Yoshinon and this"** he gestures towards Yoshino " **Is Yoshino and it's a pleasure to meet ya"** she says surprising Kyouhei as well as everyone else except Reine who remains emotionless.

I raise my eye at this "weren't you guys watching us?"

Regaining composure kyouhei says "unfortunately no we did not and we apologies for it and we would appreciate being filled in on why the puppet is apparently self-aware"

And yet again before I can say anything Yoshinon speaks up again albeit with a sinister glare and voice "and who would you be calling a puppet" causing a shiver to run through all of crew (yet again except for Reine) I quickly go to diffuse the situation.

"Yoshinon is not a puppet but an actual being and hates it when she is referred to as a puppet or people refer to her talking as ventriloquism" I say hoping to fix the situation before anything bad happens.

Luckily kyouhei caught on extremely fast "of course my apologies Yoshinon was it? I didn't mean in any way to offend I was just surprised I promise it won't happen again" he then bowed apologetically.

" **Ok I accept your apology"** Yoshinon says rather suddenly I let out a sigh of relief that the situation was now fixed

"Ok I agree that introductions are necessary for Yoshino I think we need to do something else first" Kotori said drawing everyone's attention

" **And who would she be"** Yoshinon says talking for Yoshino who is still too scared to speak

"My sister Kotori and also the commander of the Fraxinus" I answer

" **Oh now that I think about you may have mentioned something about a sister last time we saw you"** the bunny says putting a hand (paw whatever it is) under her chin.

"Well glad to see that you didn't forget about you sister" Kotori responds to Yoshinons comment "but enough distractions we have to get to the topic of sealing her powers" she suddenly says and I realize where this is going.

"Oh ya I have to kiss her don't I" I say to a raised eye from Kotori who luckily doesn't press the matter ' _Stupid Shido you're not supposed to remember any of that'_ I mentally scold myself.

I look back at yoshino to see her reaction to this and it was about what you expect she was blushing and was hiding her face under her hood and yoshinon was not make it better

" **Now this is getting very interesting"** she said rubbing her hand together I facepalm at this and luckily again it was picked up on and Kotori says "While I agree sooner is better than later I also know that this is an special situation and you can take all the time you need to get comfortable"

This seems to calm yoshino down a bit at least enough where she stops covering her face with her hood as I open my mouth to say something I instead yawn.

"You must be tired of course it's definitely been a long day for you so if you want you can go home" Kotori says.

"Ok" I say before I realize something else "Oh ya Yoshino you don't have any place to stay don't you" she shakes her head "ok if you want to we have a guest room so you can stay there if you want to" I suggest I don't think she would really do especially after what had happened obly moments ago

"O-Ok" she says to my surprise

"Well then I guess I'll send you two back I have to stay here still have work to do" Kotori says with a smile that suggests she has ulterior motives.

Before I can say anything however me and yoshino are in front of my house "I have the feeling that's going to be happening a lot" I think out loud

As I open the door and lead yoshino inside i say "make yourself comfortable I'm going to start on making dinner" and I head straight for the kitchen while yoshino settles in on the couch.

After dinner I decide it's time to address the current situation "Yoshino I thinks it's time to talk"

"Y-yes I think so to" she says looking down at the floor with a blush on her face

As it seems both of us are looking for a way to start it Yoshinon seems to have other ideas as she says **"Hey Shido you know Yoshino has had a crush on you since the last time we saw you."** Whatever train of thought either of us had was immediately gone with that comment as I am staring at yoshino with surprise and she looks like she's on the verge of a full blown panic attack and who would blame her having such a big thing like that revealed to the person she likes no less but lucky for both of us that helps me.

"well that's good to hear" I say getting a surprised reaction from Yoshino who looks up at me I take a deep breath wanting to say something I've held onto for a while "because I also feel the same way" I say without any hesitation.

That proved to be the words that she desperately wanted to hear but she still wanted clarification and asked "do you actually mean it."

I smile "yes I really mean it I really mean I love you Yoshino."

And what happens next doesn't surprise me in the slightest as she gets up and runs over and throws her arms around me and as she hugs me I hear her say "I love you too Shido. I return her hug as if to say I know.

" **Now kiss each other"** says Yoshinon who is probably trying to get the situation back to embarrassing but part of me thinks that she actually wants it because it make Yoshino happy as we separate from the hug I am surprised by Yoshino as she kisses me and after a few seconds she backs away and before anything else happens a light seems to envelop Yoshino and before I know it she's still standing their except for one major thing the clothes she was wearing a minute ago are gone and I quickly look away.

"Um yoshino please wait there and I'll go find you something" and I run quickly to Kotori's room and grab some of her clothes hoping they'll fit yoshino.

After give yoshino the clothes she quickly put them on and luckily they fit.

"Well it looks like you two had fun" Kotori who had chosen now of all times to walk in she laughs after she sees the look on both of our faces "sorry I couldn't resist but to business we are glad that you have sealed her powers and we don't have to worry about her having a place to live, however there is one problem and that is what are we going to do while we're both at school and no everyone on the Fraxinus has something they need to do."

I realize shes right and she seems to notice my face "but don't worry we have everything sorted out and you'll be filled in on everything tomorrow, now" she turns around and quickly changes her ribbons "Big bro what's for dinner" she says changing her personality to that of her normal little sister self.

" **Well glad to see that it's not going to be boring around here"** Yoshinon says with a rather mischievous look I sigh before heading back to the kitchen to make Kotori some dinner.

After Kotori finishes her dinner I do the dishes and decide to go to bed I say good night to Kotori and kiss Yoshino on the forehead and go to bed and leave them to I guess talk about whats going to happen tomorrow as I lay down and as I start to fall asleep I can't help but think that the next couple of days are going to be interesting.

 **And done thank you all for making it to the end of chapter two and I realize I have a few things I probably should explain**

 **First, Kyouhei I have decided to cut him a break and in this fic he is not the kotori obsessed idiot that he should be he's main personality is the kind gentleman that we see when he first appears so there's that.**

 **Second, I didn't show yoshino using her angel Zadkiel and the reason why is more I personally feel I cannot write a fight between the AST and Yoshino but later you will see one.**

 **Third, YES I KNOW I dumbed down the meet of the fraxinus crew and kotori's reveal as commander but I felt like I needed to get to the story and stop with all the exposition and introductions and luckily from here on out its going to be mostly new stuff, but that will also run with important points in date a live so look forward to it.**

 **Fourth, I didn't explain it but when yoshino's clothes disappeared it was because she was wearing her astral dress when her powers were sealed, an astral dress is according to the wiki (yes there is a wiki) a spirits armor or clothing created by their powers so once a spirits powers are sealed they can no longer create the astral dress and it disappears (I.E keep some extra clothes on standby).**

 **And finally is going to regard Yoshino and her habit of accidently freezing everything and yes it is going to happen.**

 **Ok so i hope I have eased some of you concerns and If you have any question feel free to ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Psycho here again and now we have Chapter Three so Shido and Yoshino met each other again and confessed to each other huh looks like yoshinon's outburst has actually helped rather than cause misunderstanding but without further ado start the story (and no I am not going to stop starting like that)**

 **Chapter 3 Adjustment**

It has been a few days since Yoshino started living with us and it has actually been easier than was originally thought as she pretty much adjusted to life with me and Kotori within the first day now I actually had to stay home from school for some those day while the crew of the Fraxinus set up what they were going to do for Yoshino which speaking of her she always seemed to be Reine which made me question why I had to stay.

Now here I am back at Raizen high and I am kind of happy to be back, as I walk back into class I am almost immediately greeted by Hirioto demanding me to say where I was and I make up a lie about being sick it was a weak lie but it worked as he started talking to me I noticed Origami looking at me then I remembered what had happened and need to talk to her so I walk over to her.

" _I know you have a bunch of questions but I promise at lunch I will tell you everything ok"_ I whisper to her which she seems to accept

As I settle into my seat the teacher walks in signaling that class was about to begin and then the announcement came " ok class today we have a new student" and then the murmuring began as people tried to guess who this person would be but they didn't wait long as the student was gestured in.

And to my shock and the surprise of everyone else the person standing is a familiar girl who happens to have blue hair and a puppet on her left hand _'what the hell is going on'_ I scream in my head finally realizing Kotori's plan even to keeping me home till now she wanted me here so Yoshino would have someone who she knows and trusts when she came here.

I can't help but look over at Origami because she must know who that is and unfortunately I was right as she was just staring at Yoshino with pure hate in her eyes and I felt sweat drip down the back of my neck ' _today is definitely going to be a long day'_ I tell myself hoping that I can stop whatever is going to happen.

"He-Hello my name is Yoshino Ya-Yatogami I hope we can all get along" she says in her usual quite voice ' _well at least they gave her a last name to use_ ' I thought, he also had to admire her determination to this as she was probably terrified out of her mind but she was still here and was speaking herself.

After her short introduction the whispering and mummers started up again and it's all most likely about how young she look. Wondering why she talks so silently, and probably why is she westing a puppet on her left hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Yatogami now would you like someone to show you around" Yoshino looks at tama-chan before nodding her head "ok would anyone like to show her around" my hand shot up almost instantly "ah Mr. Itsuka thank you now could you please take a seat Mrs. Yatogami" she says Yoshink then quickly walks over to the empty seat next to mine after she sits down class begins.

* * *

As the bell rings signaling lunch I walk over to Yoshino "ok Yoshino time to show you around" I say as she gets up she immediately gets behind scared about something and I turn around to see Origami " _oh boy'_ I think "Hey Origami let me guess you'd like to have that talk now" she stares at me "yes with you and her" she motioned towards yoshino "ok lets go somewhere private" I suggest before leading them to an empty room hopefully we wouldn't have people hear us

"Ok origami ask away" I say as I turn to looks at her

"What is she doing here" wow she didn't even need to think

"She is here because otherwise she would be at my home alone and unsupervised" I say

"So that's why you were gone the past couple of days" I nod "you are so willing to help her why?"

"Years ago I made Yoshino a promise to do whatever I can to protect her and besides now I have another reason" I explain

"What is that second reason?" she asks

I open my mouth to answer but a familiar voice decides to intervene **" Shido and Yoshino are dating each other"** says Yoshinon who decides now is the best time to speak much to my and yoshino's embarrassment.

For the first time in forever I see origami have a look of pure shock on her face "WHAT SHIDO YOU KNOW SHES A SPIRIT YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS SHE IS AND STILL YOU'RE DATING HER AND YOU WANT TO PROTECT HER" she starts screaming at me her mask she had had for years now starting to break apart.

I stay surprisingly calm and answer her in a stern voice "Origami I know what happened with your parents and I know that's why you hate spirits but you need to realize that all spirits aren't bad and yes there are probably some that are, but you also have to realize that there are some that are good do not want to cause destruction and do not want to hurt people and Yoshino is a prime example of that.

Origami who is still in shock but seems to have calmed down a little continues to listen "now Origami I know you don't believe me but answer me this how many times has Yoshino actually tried to fight your or actively tried to hurt people?"

This question seemed to do the trick as for a minute origami seems to think before her eyes widen in surprise and then she answers "not once" I look at her "yes and that is going to be truer now as her powers are now sealed"

"H-How?" she ask the surprises not seeming to stop.

I sigh I know that if I tell her I will also have to explain what happened 5 years ago and I also know what will happen after that will depend on how it's handled so I made my decision "I can't tell you know but if you come to my house after school I will explain everything I promise."

At first she looked sceptic but in the end she agreed "after school I will walk home with you and Yoshino" I nod and say "since we still have some time left do any of you have any other questions?"

Origami looks at yoshino "can you explain the puppet to me"

I explain "Yoshinon is Yoshino's best friend and she also helps her try to be more confident"

" **ya and remember if you hurt yoshino I will make you pay"** said yoshinon trying her best to come off as really strong and honestly it just looked funny.

The next question actually came from Yoshino who asked origami "do you like shido?" I am definitely surprised as Yoshino usually never asks these types of questions.

"I consider Shido my friend he helped me after my parents died so I guess you can say I care about him and that is also why I yelled after I found out about you two, and I apologies for my outburst." She say sounding guilty

"No you don't have to apologies I understand and I just want us to be friend" says Yoshino who is sounding more confident in the words she says

Origami looks surprise that the person who she had tried to kill in the past asking if they could be friends she was definitely at a loss for words eventually she regained her composure enough to nod her head much to Yoshino's pleasure.

Before we continue we hear the alert to get back to class which we do and as class beings I can't help but feel like somehow no matter what happens after school it will somehow work out

Though I also feel like it could destroy so much.

* * *

After school me, Yoshino, and Origami are all on the way home and we arrive and already there is Kotori still in her white ribbons who is surprised to see Origami and I tell her what happen and what happened at school so Kotori swaps into her black ribbons which surprises Origami "so you want to explain everything correct?" I nod "well since we are already here go ahead" she says with a sigh

"Ok so I guess to start off with I have no idea how I can seal spirits I just can." I say I really don't know how I can seal spirits.

Origami doesn't look convinced but doesn't push instead ask "Shido I to ask you do you know anything about the spirit that killed my parents five years ago?"

I knew she was going to ask this and I knew the problems that were going to happen but I decided that everyone need to know the truth "yes I do and in fact I personally know the spirit" I say to the shocked looks on everyone's face.

"HOW MANY SPIRITS DO YOU KNOW EXACTLY!" came the yell from Kotori

But origami just stared and said "tell me what you know about Efreet"

"Origami I know who it is but I want to know what you would do" I ask already knowing her reply

"Kill them" came the reply with a voice void of all emotion

"Now what if I told you they were someone who never meant for what happened to happen and that they at that time had no control over themselves.

Now I had Origamis attention as her uncertainty was in her eyes and she asked "please just tell me"

Before I can say anything the reply came for Kotori "I am Efreet"

Silence seemed to reign through the room and origami was the one to break the silence not with and swear of vengeance or a scream but a question "did you really have no control?"

"Yes and I didn't even know till right now that I had even caused someone's death let alone knowing I had ruined a child's life." Kotori said with a look that was a mixture of fear, shock, sadness, and pain and this was the reaction I had wanted to avoid with Kotori because I didn't know what she was going to do now.

Origami seemed to be trying to figure out what she want to do as one other voice spoke up it was Yoshino who had just been quietly sitting there listening to us speak "I believe Kotori is a good person who would not intentionally hurt" Kotori looks at her with look of gratitude while origami seems to come to a conclusion and I brace myself.

"Kotori before today I blamed spirits for everything and wanted nothing more to see them all die, now I have a different opinion I want to prevent people from getting hurt by spirits but I do not want to do it by killing them because I might be killing someone who had no control like you did" Origami says invoking a smile from me.

"However I will not be leaving the AST but if you'll allow me I can help you from there" she adds

Kotori who was trying to take in everything says "I appreciate any help" having regained composure she says "then origami even if you are still AST I will also like to extend an invitation to join Ratatoskr and help us save spirits"

"I accept" says Origami who seems like she is more comfortable having finally confronted her personal demons and I smile having helped my friend through it all.

* * *

After all that Origami stayed for dinner before going home and me. Yoshino, and Kotori all decided to go to bed after saying good night I lay on my bed happy at today's events as I'm about to try to sleep I hear my door open and see Yoshino standing there.

"Can I come in" she asks I nod and ask her what's wrong

"Do you really believe that spirits can be good" she asks in a quiet voice

"Of course and I also meant it when I said you are the best example of a spirit that does not wish to hurt anyone." I say hoping to ease her mind about if I wasn't being honest.

She looks at me and asks "are you ok with what yoshinon said about us dating" that last part came out in a barely audible whisper obviously embarrassed with saying it.

My response is to kiss her it wasn't a very intimate kiss but it was more than the original kiss that sealed her powers which was enough to at least confirm how I felt about us.

Yoshino who is relieved with everything and tells me goodnight before heading back to her room and lay their now wondering about how everything is going to be different before I fall asleep.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same except for the morning in which Yoshino had a nightmare and she woke up this morning screaming and ended up freezing the whole room luckily after I got in I managed to calm her down so yes a very eventful morning.

In class nothing else really happened until some students decided to talk to Yoshino or more like mob her with question, which made me wonder why they waited till today to do that, and she was overwhelmed and Yoshinon had to step in.

" **OK everyone needs to calm down and talk one at a time you are making Yoshino panic"** she said and she did get them to stop if only to stare at the puppet who was the exact opposite of Yoshino and well for the rest of the class that seemed to be the only thing people focused on much to Yoshino's dismay but to her credit she didn't have another freeze incident.

What finally stopped all was me and origami after school origami distracted everyone while I grabbed yoshino and we made our escape and now we are on our way home discussing today's even but while we're doing that I can' help but feel like someone is watching us I push the feeling back as we enter our home.

While they enter their home a mysterious figure watches them from the shadows the figure seems to be a girl who has a red colored eye and a golden colored eye who lets out a giggle before disappearing.

 **Hey psycho here for explanations and the wrap up so here we go**

 **First, you thought I was doing kurumi already did ya well nope but a question how the hell did that happen when yoshino is at the most 14 years of age well they lied because it is a thing where people can look like a child but be way older if anyone has seen the movie Orphan they know exactly what I'm talking about.**

 **Second, I can already hear the complaints about what I did to origami now please settle down and let me explain so remember how I said the light novels would have nothing to do with this well I kind of lied why because I know what actually happens to origami's parents but that's all I'm willing to give away but I decided that I am not doing that so in this kotori did accidently kill origami's parents but because shido who had gained back the memories he lost pretty fast he spent all the time helping origami so that she would at least be willing to listen to reason about the spirits which happened and yes the organization thing was something I decided to do now whether this hurts the story remains to be seen and one last thing I'm just gonna say it we will eventually revisit this and trust me on it ok people.**

 **Third, was kotori's outburst about how many spirits did shido know remember kotori did not have her memories at that second it wasn't until everything was explained that she got them back ok glad we got that sorted out.**

 **Fourth, is what is Ratatoskr it was a organization created to save the spirits rather than kill them and at one point kotori does say that it was made for shido's sake.**

 **Fifth, let's talk about those last two sentences first off yes I know it felt forced but I kinda wanted to set up kurumi coming in so please I will make it up to you in the next chapter and oh yes we are going to see mana as well oh my this is going to be entertaining I mean shido dating Yoshino who is a spirit and origami now being Ratatoskr's contact in the AST ranks how is mana going to handle this especially the Yoshino part because well she knows yoshino is a spirit so ya look forward to it.**

 **And finally just some quick points ok so tohka YES SHE WILL STILL BE INTRODUCED I plan on doing her after kurumi. Second will I ever have people refer to the spirits by the names the AST give them I.E. yoshino is hermit tohka is princess and kurumi is nightmare well technically I did with efreet but yes It will continue and the last thing is do I have a planned stopping point and yes I think I do and Im not going to say till we approach the end but it isn't for a while**

 **ack 1 final final thing and that was the last name for yoshino observant people will know that as tohka's last name i just incorporated it for Yoshino and dont worry i have a plan for when tohka comes in.**

 **So that's all so stay tuned for chapter 4 Nightmare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey psycho here and now we get everyone's most loved spirit. What you want more I think that says enough so without further ado begin the story**

Chapter 4 Nightmare.

I stand in front of the door to Yoshino's room "Yoshino please just come out" after school today once we got home she immediately ran to her room and slammed the door and well it's easy to see why.

 _Flashback_

Near the end of school hiroto and the trio (Ai, mai, and mii) ambushed me and Yoshino and what they said caught us off guard.

"Hey shido is it true" Hiroto says sounding in between curious and jealous

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused

"Are you and Yoshino dating?" asks Ai and Yoshino and me are taken aback and I look over at her and the look she has says she wants to run away and hide.

"Why do you ask?" I ask trying my best to keep my voice steady

"Because there's a rumor going around that you two dating and we just wanted to know if it was true" said mai yep I was right gossip is her thing and she wants the answer to get more directly from the source.

"Well the answer is…" I start to say before I am cut off by potentially the worst person to answer the question.

" **Shido and Yoshino are in fact dating and they have for MHPH…"** Yoshinon reveals before Yoshino can cover her mouth.

And as you'd expect Hiroto, Ai, Mai, and Mii are shocked and me and Yoshino are completely embarrassed.

"Ummm congrats I guess" says Hiroto who was most likely expecting it to be false.

"Can I ask how long this has been going on" says Mai who recovered from shock and probably wanted more to tell.

Unable to answer she turns to Yoshino and I know that if this doesn't stop this can go bad as yoshino could freak out and freeze someone revealing herself as a spirit and cause much more problems, but knowing she was going to be hounded she did freak out but she turned and ran.

"YOSHINO" I scream her name as I chase after her.

 _Flashback End_

And she ran all the way home up to her room and locked the door which leads to right now, I can't help but silently curse those four for this and wonder where the rumor even came from but well me and Yoshino have now confirmed it and tomorrow her and me will be all the school will talk about "great" I mutter as I return to trying to convince Yoshino to come out of her room.

 _ **At A AST Base**_

 **Origami's Point of view**

I am kneeled on the floor panting as I had just gone through one of the most difficult fights I have ever had and It wasn't a spirit the victor of the fight was standing over me she wasn't breathing hard she didn't even break a sweat.

"that was an amazing fight" she said with a smile before she offered a hand to help me up which I took we then went and changed into our normal clothes before we went for a walk but I noticed that we were heading towards the Itsuka residence.

"Where are we going" I ask now curious.

"Oh sorry I didn't tell you but we're going to see someone who I haven't seen in a while" she responds sounding happy.

I remain silent as we approach the household and I hope nothing happens.

 **Shido's point of view**

I and Yoshinon, who had been trying to convince since she locked herself in her room managed to convince Yoshino to leave her room, and now me, Kotori, and Yoshinon were trying to calm her down well at least we have to the point she is willing to go to school tomorrow then the doorbell ring and I go to answer.

I open the door to find origami and someone who makes my eyes shoot wide open and mouth gape open before I manage to choke out "Mana!"

The Blue haired girl smiles "good to see my big brother hasn't forgotten about his little sister"

"Shido you didn't mention another younger sister" Origami says confused.

Before I can respond Mana says "another?"

"Umm please come inside and you will see" I say thinking it's better to show her that try and explain it.

All three of us walk inside "so who was it" Kotori says as she turns around and is surprised to see me walking next to Mana.

'Who is she big brother?" Both Kotori and Mana say at the same time much to their surprise.

"Ok Kotori this is Mana my biological sister, Mana this is Kotori my foster sister" I explain hoping this doesn't lead to a fight unfortunately…

"Well then I thank you for looking after my big brother but you duties as a little sister are no longer needed." Mana says a confident smile on her face.

"Umm no I have been shido's little sister more than you have and you just think you can just appear one day and take over." Kotori says challenging Mana

"Please you two don't fight." I say trying to stop this from escalating to no avail.

Origami who was watching the whole thing goes and sits by Yoshino who was also watching.

Mana's eyes seem to drift from Kotori to Yoshino and her eyes seem to widen before returning to normal "Oh sorry who are you" she asks Yoshino who appears scared but not as much probably because Mana is my sister

"Y-Yoshino" she says trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"And how do you know my brother" she asks the curiosity in her voice obvious.

Before either I or Yoshino can answer Yoshinon decides to speak up **"Yoshino and Shido happen to Childhood Friends"** she says surprising me with how she didn't say anything about me and Yoshino dating.

"Oh a friend of my big brother is a friend of mine" she says though I notice it sounds a little forced.

Before anything can be said Mana's phone rings she answers it and after a quick conversation if can even be called that she says "Very sorry but I'm going to have to leave but hopefully we can catch up later." She says before leaving.

After making sure she left Origami says "we need to talk" and I couldn't agree more

"Ok what's up" I ask

Origami takes a deep breath "Mana is a member of DEM" she says which confirms the fear I had that she knew about Yoshino.

Kotori also seems to know what I'm thinking "Don't worry we will make sure nothing happens to her."

I nod before asking "is Mana here for Yoshino or is she here for another reason?"

"Mana is here hunting down a dangerous spirit" Origami replies worried about what is going to happen.

"Who?" asks Kotori who is equally worried.

After what looks like an internal debate before she answers "Nightmare"

Kotori eyes shoot wide open before turning to me "Shido I know how you want to do things but you cannot go after her alone" she says in her usual commander voice

"I agree she is too dangerous" Origami says in full agreement with Kotori.

"I think He could do it" says a meek voice belonging to Yoshino much to the shock of Kotori and Origami

"Yoshino I don't think you understand this spirit is more than willing to kill and to put Shido in that situation..." her voice cuts off unable to think of the outcome.

"Kotori, Origami I can handle it" I finally respond yet again to shocked looks on both their faces

"SHIDO ARE YOU INSANE!" Kotori screams unable to comprehend why I was willing to risk my life on what could be just senseless gamble.

I shrug "I guess I'm crazy then because I am going to do it"

"Shido that is incredibly reckless what if she kills you" Origami says angrily.

"I think that will be pretty hard to do" I said.

" **Ya I mean he has technically died twice already so what's one more"** Yoshinon said trying to ease their tensions in her own way easy to say it didn't help.

"PUPPET THIS ISN'T LIKE ALL THE OTHER TIMES!" Yelled Kotori still hysteric over what I said.

Suddenly a familiar sinister feeling crept into the room **"and who would you be calling a puppet?"** Yoshinon said with her eye glowing red (Not unlike a familiar short tempered, and flat chested goddess from a rather well known game series) which causes Kotori to cower in fear and Origami to shake a little ' _I forgot this is Origami's first time seeing Yoshinon like this'_ I thought as I moved in to calm the situation.

"Yoshinon you know Kotori didn't mean it" I turn to Kotori and Origami "and I am going to help this girl and I don't care if she can kill me or not, now I am going to need her actual name if she has one."

Origami and Kotori both look like they're about to argue again but decide against it once they see the look in my eye and Origami quickly says "Her name is Kurumi Tokisaki."

"Ok now I need all the information on her you have" I say to the confused looks of both of them "what I may be taking a risk but that doesn't mean I should go with no knowledge of what she can do." After that Kotori and Origami go off to get the information while I remain with Yoshino

I turn to look at her "Hey thank both of you for having my back"

" **Well it was either get them to help or you go do it on your own so we just took the most logical approach."** Says Yoshinon

"ya well thanks again" I say once again

"Shido' Yoshino says looking up at me her eyes full of worry

"What is it Yoshino" I ask now worried myself

She looks down for a minute as if embarrassed to say what she wants she suddenly looks up "are you going to have to…" she trails off unable to finish her sentence but I can already guess what she wants to say.

"Yes I am going to have to kiss her but Yoshino that's not going to change the fact that I am your boyfriend and that you're my girlfriend" I say looking her in the eye.

She looks away smiling and Yoshinon decides to pipe up **"then shido do your girlfriend a favor and make sure nothing bad happens to you when you go after this spirit."**

I smile "of course."

The next day in class I was dead tired from reading about kurumi all night, but I noticed something and that was a surprising lack of whispers about me and Yoshino as it turns out Hirioto and the trio decided to not tell anyone else our relationship and actually worked to dispel the rumors going around

' _Wow I guess I owe them one now'_ I think as I try to stay awake.

"Ok class today we have a new student" says tama-chan which peaks the class interest as we are getting another new student so soon after Yoshino.

"You may come in" tama-chan says and the student enters she had black hair tied into the twin tails look and a red eye and I cannot tell the others color as her bangs seem to block it.

"Hello I am Kurumi Tokisaki and I am a spirit" she says without the slightest bit of hesitation causing the whole class to freeze up.

I, Origami, and Yoshino all have the same reaction pure shock the most dangerous spirit has appeared in our classroom as a student and has just said she's a spirit.

Luckily tama-chan and the others take it as a joke and kurumi asks if she could have some help learning the school layout and most of the boy's seem to jump except for me but as fate would have it she asks me to help her I agree not knowing what terror was about to happen.

 **Hey guys psycho here and I'm very sorry for the way I ended this but I need to say something 'takes deep breath' this story is now on Hiatus I am sorry but somethings happened that made me realize I can't continue the story the way I am right now.**

 **So I don't know when I'm coming back but I need to go and improve I want to make awesome stories for you guys and I just need to get better before I do that so sorry and i will see you in the ne… I mean I'll see you guys when I return goodbye for now.**


End file.
